Elevator rescue systems have been implemented for rescuing trapped passengers from machine-roomless elevator systems. One system involves using levers located remotely in a hallway panel. In machine roomless elevator systems, for example, the levers are connected via a cable to a machine brake located on the elevator machine in the hoistway. The inclusion of a lever, cable, machine interface and installation adds significant cost to the elevator system. Further, such a system relies on either a human operator to regulate the elevator speed, or motor shorting circuitry at additional costs. For example, the human operator must repeatedly release and apply the brake in order to move the elevator car either upwardly or downwardly along the hoistway to the nearest safe elevator landing. In so doing, the human operator must be a highly skilled elevator technician or otherwise careful that the brake is not released for a long enough period of time to enable the elevator car to reach a dangerous speed which can cause serious injury during sudden deceleration of the elevator car when the brake is applied.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an elevator rescue system which avoids the above-mentioned drawbacks associated with prior elevator rescue systems.